the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of curiosity...
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Out of curiosity... 22 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 3 years ago If I offered to do little theme tunes for people's characters, would anyone be interested? I'd need to know emotions, colors, scenes, etc. that you'd want me to try and emulate. Which is sometimes difficult to do, but I need to paint pictures with word and music and I can't do that if I don't know what the reference picture is XD But yeah. Anyone interested? I'm just looking for a side project to do when my brain is too tired to focus on school. And also I really love writing and/or improvising music. So its a fun little exercise. Recommend 12 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago What an engaging offer--thank you! I'd love it if you would. (I'll admit I've never composed a thing, musically speaking.) Feel free to discuss this with me further on Hangouts if you like. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago That is a really kind offer! Quite intriguing. I'd love if you would do for Dreamer. If you have a deviantart you can ask me on there through notes system, (Miss-dreamerkat), if you don't i do have a tumblr and a wattpad i can give you links to. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Tumblr works best for me mostly cos I already have one! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 3 years ago Alrighty here's a link: https://dreaming-book-lover... 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Oh my! I would love a theme song for Mz. Hyde and lady Jekyll! 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Cool! Do you have any words you'd use to describe them that I could try and make music with? 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Oooooohhhhh this is hard! It's really hard to describe these two in a few words, but I guess if we can boil it down to a few.... Lady Jekyll: Sterile, Devious, Twisted, Manipulative, and Violent. Mz. Hyde: Warm, Bittersweet, Secretive, Protective, and Unstable. 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago I would like to have a song for Velius and John! 3 •Share › − Avatar ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Oh my gosh! MA and I were talking about this exact same thing! I would LOVE to see what you come up with for the gang. Hen especially. Hen can be described as the quintessential Jekyll. Bearing an uncanny resemblance to Ary!Jekyll in more ways than one, Hen is every bit as sweet and charming with a special smile for everyone. Beneath his twinkling brown eyes, however, there is an unmistakable sadness for those perceptive enough to see it. Hen is very fond of pale lilac and his estate is painted in whites and brilliant golds, but I'm not sure we'd associate him personally with a color. When I envision a sound scheme for him, however, I think of pieces that transition easily from a sweet major key melody to a soft melancholy minor key melody with elegant flourishes ( "Moonlight Sonata" and the "Corpses Bride" theme come to mind ) . This is, of course, your forté so I will not dictate your arrangement. Just throwing out some ideas! Victoria is old money and a former chorus girl turned diva, but she's not at all as conventional as high Society would have you believe. Her time living under the Opera Populaire has taught her a fierce independence and a wicked sense of humor only a Phantom would dare to have. She's the only one brave enough to face the horrors of the flower and has a tendency to seduce people regardless of gender. Victoria can be described as a breath of fresh air. She prefers emerald tones, but Spring colors suit her personality best. Despite the fact that she's a child of the surface, she will always love the music of the night. Sara likes to present herself as dangerous, unstable, and unintelligent, but she is actually more like Jekyll than we know. Although narcissistic to a degree and completely insensitive to human suffering, she's warm and caring to a select few with an unparalleled strength and potential to grow. Her views of the world are enlightened, educated, and brutally honest and her ability to articulate reflects what intelligence truly lies beneath the surface. This is what attracted Grantaire to her and maintained the close friendship between their somewhat cynical kindred spirits. Sarashina Hyde is Japanese. Although she doesn't acknowledge her heritage, it very much shapes her identity. Hope that helps! 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 3 years ago Dude I LOVE Voltaire!! And styles to mimic is just as good really! I can do that. I can't tell you when I'll have these all done (There are a shocking amount of you who want music oh dang) but I'll be working on it! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited (Yay! Voltaire! :D *fades back into the shadows* Sorry for interrupting!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago What a thoughtful offer! Thank you Tai! It looks like you have quite the undertaking already so I won't ask for anything with my characters but I can't wait to see what you come up with! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Red • 3 years ago just a backround character, but can you do luna?? you'll have to look at her wiki profile.. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Red • 3 years ago I can, sure! It may be a while before any of the songs show up though, school has descended into crunch time before break and I find myself frantically scrambling to finish school assignments. 2 •Share › Avatar Red Tairais • 3 years ago thx! 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Red • 3 years ago No problem! 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • 3 years ago Sure! Itll take a while to get everyone's done (I have like.. 14 names on the list. 16 now.) but I'll make it work. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (I would be interested! I'd love to hear your music! Did you want to connect over Google Hangouts? Because spoilers and stuff. ^^; ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (( Sure! I'll ping you )) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (Yay! I'm gonna delete my email from here okay?) •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (( Kay! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (Have you sent the message already? I haven't gotten anything.) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy